


Birthday Blowjobs

by justtoogaytofunction



Series: Birthday Sex (CC 23) [2]
Category: Glee RPF
Genre: Birthday Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-29
Updated: 2013-05-29
Packaged: 2017-12-13 08:20:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/822093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justtoogaytofunction/pseuds/justtoogaytofunction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because everybody knows exactly how Chris woke up that morning</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Blowjobs

Chris wakes up late in the morning, the LA sun streaking through his window and onto his face, making him blink slightly and turn his head into the warm tan shoulder beside him.

Only the shoulder‘s not there anymore, the white pillow is empty, free of the usual dark curls which lay sprawled out onto it. Chris moves slightly, and then notices the heat which is pooling around in his stomach, his balls tight and dick hard. And something very wet is on his dick, something making contented little noises as they got more and more of his cock in their mouth.

Chris moans s and rolls back so that he’s laying flat on his back, and brings his arms up behind his head. The body sucking at his cock notices he’s awake and pulls themselves off him, a faint pop fills the room as they do so, leaving Chris’ cock wet with saliva.

‘Morning,’ Darren smiles, placing himself over Chris’ stretched out body and kissing him softly, slowly letting their tongues dart around each other making Chris moan and draw his knees up so he can begin to jerk himself off; frustrated at the absence of Darren’s mouth. Darren pulls his lips apart slightly and whispers ‘Happy birthday mister,’ making Chris smile and part his lips again so that Darren leans forward and lets their tongues continue touching, sliding against each other and letting Chris taste the saltiness of his own pre-cum.

Darren slides himself back down the bed and pushes Chris’ hand away from round his cock and plants his lips round the head, sucking at Chris’ leaking slit.

Chris moans as Darren wraps his hand around the base of Chris’ cock, where his mouth can’t quite reach. He slides his hand up and down, thankful of the saliva there and pulls his mouth off Chris. Slowly licking Chris’ slit, he speeds up his hand, jerking Chris off. ‘I love you,’ he says, simply staring at the heavy lidded man underneath him, watching Chris smile and then mouth the word ‘please’ before bucking his hips up into Darren’s face and clenching his hands round the white linen sheets underneath him. Darren dips his head back down and licks a long stripe up Chris’ cock, tracing the vein which ran down the back of it. He brings his face lower, and begin licking quickly at Chris’ balls, sucking hard, long kisses onto his sack. Darren feels the short, trimmed pubes of Chris rub against his jaw and moans loudly, rubbing his face into Chris and flicking his tongue against Chris balls.

Chris arches his back up against him and Darren starts sucking his cock again, dipping his head in and out methodically as Chris bucks up into him, setting a hard, fast rhythm which Darren obeys eagerly, anxious to please his boyfriend. His fist moves determinedly and his tongue slides underneath Chris’ length, tasting everywhere, making Chris whimper slightly, his eyebrows furrowed in concentration. Chris begins to thrust his hips in and out of Darren harder, the shape of his cock visible at the top of Darren’s neck, quickly moving in and out. Darren thanks his gag reflex fro not playing up and he’s glad that they’ve done this so many times before, allowing him to give his boyfriend perfection on the most important day of the year.

Darren’s head bobs up and down, and Chris props himself up onto his elbows, looking at the messy nest of Darren’s head dive down into him. The image sends that heavenly jolt of pleasure rushing into his stomach and his dick twitches in Darren’s mouth, making the boy suck even faster on his dick, causing the heat in Chris’ belly to stir dangerously, letting the sweat ridden man know he was close.

Chris’ feet twitch and jolt side to side and he tenses his thighs in an attempt to slow the waves of pleasure that are rushing down his spine down but Darren feels them twitch against his head and places his hand on them, gripping tight and making Chris feel even more out of control. Darren moves his head faster than Chris knew he could and Chris’ balls tighten even more and his muscles feel too tense to be possible.

‘D,’ he begins, his breath harsh and heavy against the silence of the room, the only noises being the wet slaps of skin against mouth which Darren is hungrily creating, lost in his actions. Darren blinks his eyes up at Chris, knowing what the man was about to see. ‘I’m close, D.’

Darren looks back down and concentrates at going the fastest and deepest he can go without his body reacting; one hand round the base of Chris’ cock, the other quickly jerking his own dick off, his erection rigid and flushed against his stomach.

Chris feels the familiar swoop of pleasure wash down his body and he finally relaxes his muscles, feet still twitching underneath Darren’s heavy, defined body. The heat is so hot and good and the intensity increases until he can’t hold it in anymore. His face contorts and his mouth opens, eyes closed as his orgasm rushes over him. Cum spurts out of his cock into Darren, filling his mouth with the thick, salty white liquid which he gulps down, sucking Chris off through his orgasm. The pleasure seeps through Chris’ veins making him moan with content, his hips gradually slowing down until he lays lip on the bed, breathing heavily as his vision blurs; his head to heavy to lift up.

Darren licks off the semen which has run into his mouth and slides his hand up and down his own length faster, before finally coming fast and hard into his own fist, his face contorted with pleasure and his biceps tensed, mouth gasping for deep, long breaths. When he’s done, he wipes the sticky mess which is dribbling down the back of his hand onto the white, once clean sheets and moves his body up beside his boyfriend, wrapping his arm around Chris’ waist and drawing him in close.

‘I love you,’ Darren smiles, showing off his perfect, white teeth and pressing his nose against the soft flesh of chirrs’.

‘Mm,’ Chris agrees, pursing his lips out and letting Darren kiss them before wrapping Chris in even closer, their hot, sweaty bodies sticking together.

After a while of gazing into his lovers eyes as they both recover from their orgasms, Darren asks Chris a question.

‘Do you want breakfast or anything?’

Chris stares at him, considering his answer.

 

‘I think...I think a diet coke.’


End file.
